Ghost Image
by iGeek
Summary: Drake and the other Steel Hearts were the ones to defeat Rahu. They were the ones to save the world. So why are they being framed as criminals? Why would anyone want to frame them? And why is there a second Drake! Rated T just to be safe. My first fanfic
1. Goodmorning

Chapter 1: Good morning

Chapter 1: Good morning

Drake was dreaming peacefully. He rolled over once in bed, dreaming of a warm beach. Rays of artificial sunlight fell on his face through the window. He smiled, enjoying the warmth. In his dream it was not sunlight that gently caressed his cheek. It was the smooth, pale hand of… Wait, Sunlight?

He jerked awake frantically and looked at the clock. 10:45.

CRAP! He got out of bed in a frantic rush, and ended up tripping on his cover. He crashed to the floor; his Robo Cube that was on his bedside table fell on his head. "Owwwww!" He got up grunting, rubbing his head. He practically jumped into his closet, coming out seconds later fully dressed. He was about to head out the door when his cell-phone rang. He winced and pulled it out of his pocket, flipped it open, and put the receiver to his ear. "Um, hi Ernest. Listen, I'm sorry I over slept…" He stopped talking; whoever was calling was panting, hard.

"Drake? Oh thank god they haven't found you yet." Marcia said in between breaths. Drake could vaguely hear the sound of police sirens in the background.

"Marcia, what's going on?" He was steadily growing concerned. Judging by how hard she was breathing, he assumed she was being chased. But by whom?

"I don't have time to explain right now…" More sirens in the background, this time they were growing louder. Marcia had gone silent

"Marcia? Marcia answer me!"

More heavy breathing on the other end. Drake let out a sigh of relief, and then regained his composure. "Marcia please, what's going on?"

"Bogy's, get there as soon as you can- Harry and Ernest should be there already. I'll get there soon, and please be careful".

**Click**

Drake was left standing there, one hand on the door, the other clutching his phone to his ear. Over a hundred questions were flying through his head. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. He didn't think about the questions, he didn't think about the panic welling up inside him, it didn't occur to him that he might not ever be able to wake up in his apartment ever again. He shoved all these thoughts and doubts to the back of his mind, and ran.

He ran past his neighbor's apartment, the sound of breaking glass and shouts came from within. Another argument. He ran past Lucy, his landlady, who was sweeping as she always did at this time of day. He could barely hear her as he raced by.

"Late for work eh? Well, don't let it bother you to badly." He didn't stop to say good morning, or goodbye.


	2. Calm Down!

The looks on their faces:

Calm down:

Drake crouched down against the alley wall. He was hidden from view of the street outside by an almost overflowing garbage bin. He was panting slightly as he held his right arm and winced. It was bleeding, the bullet wound saw to that. He felt the area around the wound and gritted his teeth, fighting the urge to utter even the slightest sound.

I have to get to Boggy's quickly.

For the first time, he realized how badly he was shaking. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled. He continued doing this for a few more minutes, trying to calm himself down.

But it was no use. For once he felt himself loosing his calm, how could he not panic at a time like this, after the things he had seen in the past hour? He covered his eyes. There was nothing for him to see right now but a grimy wall covered in graffiti. It was the memories of the things he had seen in the past hour that he wanted to blot out.

What he saw was not terrifying, but rather… distressing. It was true that the government never released the information that he and the other steal hearts defeated Rahu, and nearly died in the process. Plus, the public didn't usually view bounty hunters with respect. But still…

The looks on people's faces when they saw him running. It wasn't the usual look of disdain, or the occasional forced smile. People had been afraid of him! He had seen people pointing and yelling at him.

But even worse were the wanted posters. They were hung up on telephone poles, on store windows, on walls. Everywhere he had looked his own picture looked back. Underneath his picture, written in large, clear letters were.

"Wanted dead or alive for high accounts of Robo terrorism. Suspect is armed with illegal Robo parts and is highly dangerous. If seen contact police headquarters. Any information will be paid for handsomely"…

He just couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it! He hadn't done anything wrong so why…?

His breathing wasn't calming him down at all. He let his hand drop down to his Robo cube. Comforting and familiar warmth seemed to emanate from it, and he let a smile creep onto his face. Out of all the custom robos he had collected during his battles, there were 2 in particular that he kept in his robo cube. As a favor, Linda had added a special feature to his robo cube that allowed him to hold 2 different robos in it at once. However, only one of them was for battling.

It was his first robo, the Ray01. He smiled fondly. Him and Ray01 had sure been through allot together. He remembered the first day he got it. There was a brake in at the Custom Robo Research Facility; the robbers had been after the Ray01. He was trying to help Harry when he found the cube lying on the ground. Still an amateur, he had initiated the eye-scan on accident and the Ray01 had been his from then on. He fought back the urge to laugh. The Ray01 was his on accident. But he didn't mind. He had tried out other robos later, but none of them seamed right somehow. The Ray01 was different. Maybe he was being too dramatic, but it almost felt like the Ray01 was made for him.

The other was the Ray Legend. As much as he hated to admit it, the wanted posters did have a tiny sliver of truth to them. The Ray Legend was an illegal Robo after all, but he didn't use it for battles. In fact he was almost afraid of its power. He kept it equipped with the most standard of parts of all time. The only reason he kept it was because it, like his watch, was one of the only things he had left to remember his father by.

He had calmed down slightly at this point, but he was still nervous. This time he let his memories drift back, back to when he first joined Steal-hearts.

First he remembered the first time he entered the office. Ernest had been sitting at his desk. Drake chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered how he had been afraid to even talk to Ernest at first. But, and it was one of the things he was most thankful for, he had eventually learned to see the big lug for the kind person he really was, even if he was a little rough around the edges.

Next there was Harry. When Ernest tried to turn Drake down at first, Harry had stood up for him. Sure it had been so Harry could have someone to boss around, but that had been the first time anyone had stuck their neck out for him. And now Harry was his best friend. Sure he had his… faults. Sure he could make you want to punch him sometimes, and sure, he was a bit lazy. But he was a good guy despite all that.

Next he remembered that fight in the park. What was it over again?... Oh yeah! Those 2 guys were fighting over who would take some girl on a date. She ended up ditching them both as he recalled. That fight was the first time he and Harry had teamed up. The guys didn't stand a chance against him and Harry.

Then after the fight was the first time he met Marcia… Marcia… He blushed involuntarily. Damn it, why is it that whenever I think about Marcia I blush?!.

He actually did more than just blush; he felt a sense of… longing.

Before he could remember further events he heard a can being kicked in the alley, followed by jeering laughter.

"Shi shi shi. Come out come out wherever you aren't…"

Drake's hairs stood on end. There was something familiar about that voice. It defiantly didn't belong to anyone he knew but he could have sworn he had heard that laugh somewhere before.

Whoever it was kicked the can again; only this time it hit the corner of the garbage bin right near where he was.

Crap, they know I'm here. He unhooked the robo cube from his belt with his good hand, stood up, and faced the person.

The person looked about 35. His hair was green, with his hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a red colored beret and a brown business suit. In his hands he held 2 robo cubes. He spoke up again

"Well well well, if it isn't wittle Drake. You were a baby the last time I saw you. How are your parents? Oh that's right…" He grinned darkly "They're dead, aren't they? You know it was truly a shame. If you're father had just done what we asked then we wouldn't have had to…" He let his voice trail off, leaving Drake to fill in the rest.

Drake was shaking again. Not with fear this time, but with anger

"Who are you?" He said through gritted teeth. Without realizing it he had already begun the dive with his Robo. A black orb formed between the 2, in it was contained Drakes own Custom made Holliseum.

The man in front of him just chuckled.

"Temper temper, is that how you greet an… old friend of your fathers? And as for your question, I'll tell you my name… IF YOU CAN BEAT ME!!"

These last few words came out with such sudden ferocity that Drake almost fell back. The man held up both robo cubes. They both initiated the dive. It was 2 on 1

……………………………………………………………………….

Yay, Chapter 2 is now up. I thought I would make it longer to make up for how short chapter 1 was. Anyway, pleas review this chapter, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
